Performance Anxiety
by DancingKirby
Summary: Oneshot. Crow and Aki encounter a humiliating problem while trying to be intimate.  How will they deal with it?


A/N: I originally posted this on LJ for a friend, and I decided I liked it enough to put it on here as well after adding to it a bit. And yes, I think Aki doesn't quite realize just how fortunate she was to get Crow. This is in the same universe as all my other 5D's stories so far, by the way.

* * *

><p>Things had been going better than Aki could have ever imagined. This was her third date with Crow, and they had gone to a casual restaurant. It was cheap, and the food wasn't all that great, but that didn't really matter when Crow kept her so well-entertained. He was making her laugh so much that she barely had time to eat in between the jokes and stories.<p>

For all that Aki admired Yusei, she had to concede that he didn't do that. But she wasn't supposed to be thinking of him right now. When told that Aki and Crow were going out, he uttered a vague "Huh," and went right back to working on his D-Wheel. Aki assumed that this was his way of giving them his blessing, so everything was taken care of.

At any rate, after dinner she and Crow had ended up back at her house...her parents were away at some stuffy party. They had started making out, and before long they were in Aki's bedroom with Crow going down on her.

He wasn't as skilled as Divine had been (and she wasn't supposed to be thinking about _him_ either), and Aki had to talk him through the process, but Crow was very eager to please. It had ended up feeling _really_ good...she had needed that.

Afterwards, Aki pulled down Crow's pants and underwear and reached over intending to return the favor, only to find...nothing. Oh sure, the proper parts were all there, but he was completely unaroused. Well...that was odd. She'd never encountered _this_ before.

Trying to convince herself that this was merely a minor setback, she attempted to fix this problem by stroking him, but after a couple of minutes, Crow said, "Stop it, okay?" quite roughly and turned away from her. Aki was slightly offended, but that dissolved soon when she saw that Crow was frantically trying to get things started himself. His back was to her, but judging by the muttered string of curses, it wasn't working.

Finally, with a cry of exasperation, Crow gave up.

"_Fuck_...I'm _so_ sorry..." he sighed. Aki didn't know what to say, as she'd never been in this situation before. She realized that he must have felt a lot of pressure to perform adequately, even though Aki had already been satisfied and they had agreed that they weren't ready for intercourse.

She was just going to leave it at that until Crow mumbled, "There were...things that happened when I was a kid...I'm sorry."

Since he had never pried about Aki's past, she wasn't about to do so to him. They just sat there for a while, too embarrassed to even look at each other. What _did_ one do in this sort of situation, anyway? Aki had thought that it only happened to old people.

Finally, Aki said, "Well, we could...you know...just sleep together. As in actually lying down and sleeping."

"Your parents...?"

"They won't be back until it's almost morning, and their room is on the other side of the house. And anyway, you're good at sneaking out of places undetected, right?"

She'd thought that a compliment would help boost Crow's ego, and he did at least smile.

"Then you don't have to worry about a thing!" he proclaimed. His voice was still a bit shaky, but this was much closer to his usual behavior.

It took them a few minutes to track down a spare toothbrush for Crow, and after all that was done they got into bed together.

"Uh...good night," Aki said.

"G'night," Crow answered as he switched off the light. He fell asleep more quickly than Aki would have thought possible under the circumstances. She had been worried that he would snore, but luckily he didn't.

As Aki lay there in the dark, she wondered if Yusei would have had these problems, then felt horrible that such a thing had even crossed her mind.

Oh well. There was always next time...she wasn't about to give up on Crow that easily. He was one in a million, that was for sure.


End file.
